1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cyclone separator for the removal of heavy particles and dust particles from fibre material. Generally, the material to be cleaned is pneumatically fed to the cyclone separator, through an inlet tube that is substantially tangential to the cyclone housing. The cleaned light-weight fibre material is removed through an overflow immersion or dip pipe and the heavy particles and dust particles are discharged through an underflow or apical nozzle or outlet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The kind of equipment described herein is employed during pneumatic conveyance of fibre material to remove from the fibre material particles of foreign matter that are specifically heavier than the fibre material in which they are contained. Typically, this kind of cyclone separator is inserted in front of a cleaning machine as, for example, in cotton waste cleaning systems. It has been established that not only specifically heavier foreign-matter particles are removed this way, but, beyond this, a certain proportion of dust and shell particles are removed.